horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pour It Up
"Pour It Up" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her seventh studio album, Unapologetic (2012). It was serviced to urban radio stations in the United States on January 8, 2013, as the second US single, and third overall single from the album. It was later also sent to contemporary hit radio radios in the country. "Pour It Up" was co-written by Rock City and co-written and produced by Michael Williams and co-produced by J-Bo. It is a club and trap song with a minimal hip hop beat. Rihanna brags about her wealth, which serves as both a strip club anthem and a declaration of independence. "Pour It Up" received a mixed response from critics, some of whom cited it as a highlight on Unapologetic, whilst others felt it was out of place. Lyrics Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out (ball out) Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Strip clubs and dollar bills I still got my money Patron shots. Can I get a refill? I still got my money Strippers goin' up and down that pole And I still got my money Four o'clock and we ain't going home 'Cause I still got my money Money make the world go round I still got my money Bands make your girl go down I still got my money Lot more where that came from I still got my money The look in yo eyes I know you want some I still got my money Oh oh oh All I see is signs All I see is dollar signs Oh oh oh Money on my mind Money, money on my mind Throw it, throw it up Watch it fall off from the sky Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out Valet cost a hundred bills I still got my money Gold all up in my grill I still got my money Who cares how you haters feel? And I still got my money Call Jay up and close a deal I still got my money My fragrance on and they love my smell I still got my money So who cares 'bout what I spend? I still got my money My pocket's deep, and they never end I still got my money I'm going dumb with all my friends I still got my money Oh All I see is signs All I see is dollar signs Oh Money on my mind Money, money on my mind Throw it, throw it up Watch it fall off from the sky Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out Why It Sucks: # This song is actually an excuse to show off the artist's buttocks. # Similar to Work, the auto-tune was painful to listen to. # The music video was disgusting. Redeeming Qualities Despite all the Bad Qualities, there are several good ones too. Therefore this song now has an article on Best Music and Songs Wiki. To view the page on that wiki, click here. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Rihanna Songs Category:Club songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Dance Songs